1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bags that are used as liners for waste baskets, trash cans, and the like.
More specifically, this invention relates to multi-compartment trash or refuse bags that are used in association with, or as liners for, containers used as a repository for soiled, recyclable, or discarded items.
2. Description of Related Art
Waste baskets, trash cans, and similar open-topped containers are commonly used in kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms, offices, garages and shops as a repository for soiled or discarded personal care, recyclable, and other waste materials. Such containers typically employ a bag-like liner of plastic film or similar material and the liner is usually sized somewhat larger than the container. That allows a filled liner bag to be securely closed so that the bag and its contents can be removed from the container without danger of spillage. Means that have been used to secure the bag in a closed position include plastic or metal ties, a drawstring arranged within a channel disposed at the open bag end, and various adhesive or mechanical sealing strips arranged to close and seal the open bag end.
It is often the case that in bathroom or bedroom use, some of the waste materials needing disposal are soiled, odorous, unsanitary, or of a personal nature while the remainder of the waste material is of a more innocuous kind. Segregation and interim storage of the different waste types now requires separate repositories. Different types of waste materials are also commonly found in kitchen or office use. In kitchen use, for example, it often is desirable to segregate food preparation wastes and scraps from paper, empty containers and cans so that the one type of waste can be composted and the other type of waste recycled. Again, separate containers are required for the segregated collection and interim storage of the different trash types. An analogous situation exists with office trash.
This invention provides a multi-compartment liner for trash and refuse containers that allows separation of different types or classes of discarded items for interim storage and later disposal. It also ensures a more esthetic environment in that one type of discarded item may remain hidden from direct view during a period of interim storage.
Other advantages of this invention will become evident from the following description of the invention and of specific embodiments thereof.